


Stuck in a Rhythm

by janonny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Loki is on tentative truce with the Avengers, M/M, Objectification, Off-screen Loki-related magical shenanigans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SMUCK, Sex Toys, Shameless weird sex, Smut, Smutty crack otherwise known as, Thor brings Loki back to Earth, which results in Steve's current predicament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny
Summary: “Maybe if you get to experience your greatest desire, you will stop fixating on my supposed villainy, Captain.”Steve's distrust towards Loki results in magical shenanigans and now, Steve's consciousness seems to be stuck in some kind of object that rattles around in what seems to be a drawer...





	Stuck in a Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a couple fics months ago and promptly forgot about them. I think this was written in February or March. I’m embarrassed by its pure crack and how it's kind of weird, but since it’s written, I’ll share it anyway.
> 
> If you want to know more about the dub-con aspects in this fic, please click on the End Notes to read more. I think you can guess though… 
> 
> If you spot any mistakes, please feel free to let me know. I hope this is entertaining to some extent!

Damn Loki.

That’s all Steve could think. Because Loki had done something to him. He had no idea what, but he couldn’t talk, he couldn’t move, he wasn’t even breathing. The most he seemed able to do was rattle around, a motion that involved some sort of shaking that coursed through his whole body but didn’t seem to get him anywhere. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew this was all Loki’s fault.

So maybe Steve was still a bit suspicious of Loki, even after Thor brought him back to Earth with a whole story about Thanos’ mind control. It wasn’t too extraordinary a story considering what they had seen in the past, but it was clear that Loki was a slippery trickster even without the mind control. Thor might be wiser now to Loki’s antics, but he still had a soft spot for his brother.

Steve might have been keeping an eye on Loki, and alright, maybe part of that was his attempt to avoid thinking about the tentative friendship he had now with Tony. For all that he had reconciled his conflict with Tony, they were still walking on eggshells around each other, being careful not to cross any lines or say anything that would trigger a fight. So maybe Steve had channelled his frustrations into glaring at Loki suspiciously and questioning what he was up to.

That was still no reason for Loki to… to do whatever he did!

After their last argument in the kitchen, all Loki had said to Steve was, “Maybe if you get to experience your greatest desire, you will stop fixating on my supposed villainy, Captain.”

Then he had snapped his fingers and everything had gone dark. It wasn’t that Steve had fainted. Steve had gone from standing there, staring at Loki in shock, and then… nothing.

Steve had woken up like this, trapped, without sight. How was this his greatest desire? It must be another one of Loki’s tricks, where he interpreted Steve’s desires in a twisted way. This was why Steve didn’t trust the trickster.

Suddenly, Steve felt his body rolling, rattling against a wooden surface before hitting up against a wall. It didn’t hurt, but it was disconcerting. Then, he heard a voice. He had no idea how he could hear when he couldn’t even feel his ears, when he wasn’t even sure if he _had_ ears anymore, but regardless, he did hear.

“I really need this after the day I just went through.”

It was unmistakeably Tony’s voice. It couldn’t be anyone else. Steve tried to shout, to voice out some plea for help, but no sound was forthcoming from a throat he couldn’t feel.

Then he felt something warm wrap around him and he was moving, being lifted into the air.

Steve was shocked at the sensation. He was held entirely in Tony’s hand. He had to be, he could recognize that hand, even through the strange feeling of it enveloping his whole body. He could feel the callouses scraping across his body, the warmth that cradled him. What the hell was going on? He had to be trapped in something hand-sized to fit in Tony’s hold. He felt at once panicked and shivery at the feeling of his entire body being surrounded so completely by Tony’s grip.

Tony sighed and then Steve felt himself deposited onto some sort of soft cushion. It was probably a pillow or a bed. What was going on?

He heard the snick of a cap being snapped open and the sound of something liquid spurting through a small hole. Lotion of some sort? He wished he could see. His imagination was certainly getting away from him. But it couldn’t be, he couldn’t be hearing…

Tony sighed again. “Yeah, just what I need.”

A faint squelching sound was followed immediately by a low moan. If Steve could blush in the form he was in, he would be on fire.

“Oh, that feels good,” Tony groaned.

The sounds continued, flesh on flesh, the continued squelch of wet fingers pushing through a tight channel. Steve couldn’t deny it anymore. He was listening to Tony finger himself. He had no idea this was something Tony even did, although he certainly fantasized about it enough. It felt like a new kind of torture, to be able to hear, but not see what was going on. He could just imagine Tony on his back, legs spread with his hand working between his thighs, fingers pressing deep in before pulling out again, a rhythmic motion.

Oh god, what was this devious torture Loki had concocted, to be so close to what he wanted but not be able to see or join in?

Then he was being lifted up again, wrapped again in Tony’s familiar, deft fingers.

Steve wasn’t an idiot. Combined with the sounds he was hearing, how he was taken from what was probably a drawer, what Loki had said… he had a terrified feeling he knew what was going on and what form he was trapped in.

Those familiar hands he had fantasized about for so long wrapped around him again, except they were slick this time, spreading what was likely to be lubricant all over his body. If Steve could shiver, he would. He felt the strangest sensation of feeling incredibly aroused but not being able to manifest the feeling physically. He had no human body right now to express arousal, but nonetheless, he felt it, he felt his entire _being_ fill with arousal at the sensation of Tony’s hands rubbing and spreading slippery lubricant all over his body.

Then, the top of what he thought of as his present body was pressed against flesh. Oh god, he knew where this was going but still, nothing could prepare him for… for…

Firm fingers holding him at the bottom pressed his entire length forward and he could feel his whole body move forward, pushing against flesh, pushing through the resistance and puckered hole that relaxed to let him in.

It was the most mentally jarring and erotic sensation he had ever felt.

“Mmm, that’s it,” Tony moaned, deep and throaty.

Steve felt his entire body push further into Tony, going deeper, pressing through that slicked channel that clung and enveloped him entirely. He was in Tony, he was fucking into Tony with his entire body, as Tony moaned and clenched down around him. Steve was dizzy from arousal, even though he didn’t think pieces of plastic could get dizzy.

Tony continued to use Steve to fuck himself, pumping Steve’s body into him, in and out, over and over again. The squelching sound and sighs of pleasure now surrounded Steve, the slick heat pressing around him before he emerged into cool air, and then was plunged back into Tony’s overwhelming warmth. Tony was tight, so tight, but also so wet and slick; his body taking Steve into him in his entirety.

Tony’s moans were increasing in volume and frequency. He was angling Steve in a way that must be rubbing repeatedly against his prostate, and Steve felt a thrill that he was doing this to Tony, that he was the one pressing so deep into Tony and massaging him from the inside where it must feel really good for Tony to be moaning like that. He could feel Tony’s entire body rocking in constant motion as he used Steve for a good, hard fuck. 

Steve knew he had to be a dildo of some sort, and he suddenly remembered his earlier attempts to move and speak, where he only managed some kind of trembling, vibrating motion. Steve might not have grown up in the same modern world, but he had been here long enough to pick up some things about sex toys.

Concentrating on trying to exert some control, Steve let out a pulse of vibration that shivered through his whole body. Tony cried out in shocked pleasure, and then groaned even louder.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Tony moaned as Steve continued to vibrate. “I forgot about the vibrate function…”

Steve increased the vibrations, relishing in how Tony clenched down even tighter, squeezing around Steve. He was being moved with greater speed now, plunging in and out at a relentless, desperate pace. Tony was panting in short gasped breaths, his moans short and sharp, keening with ecstasy as Steve was used to fuck into him.

“Uh, uh, uh— Oh, yes, Steve, please, please, yes, Steve, _oh_!”

Then the tightness around Steve increased, clenched around him so tight, while all movement stopped. Only the vibration continued, pressed deep inside Tony, as Steve imagined the way Tony’s back arched as he used a vibrating dildo to milk his orgasm, rubbing against his prostate as his cock spurted come everywhere, as the come trickled to a small dribble that left Tony’s tired cock wet and dripping in the aftermath.

Steve felt himself being pulled out, and he mourned the loss of the tight heat he had been nestled deep within. He was still vibrating, couldn’t bring himself to stop the movement that was the only way to express his feelings. Then he felt his head touch gently against something wet and stiff. Tony let out a guttural groan, and Steve realized that Tony must be touching Steve against his own still hard cock.

He felt his head push against the tip of Tony’s cock, and a small wetness spurted across Steve, the little bit of hot come a tantalising tease against his body. Tony let out another gasp before Steve felt himself being lowered to the soft bed again.

Steve had only a second to think, ‘ _He said my name. Tony said my name as he was coming._ ’

Then everything went dark again.

# # # # # #

When he woke up, he was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, where he was last arguing with Loki. Loki was nowhere in sight now.

Steve touched his face, expecting his fingers to come away with streaks of Tony’s hot come. But his face was dry, and his trembling hands were clean.

Did it all really happen? Was it some crazed dream? Or some trick of Loki’s, some mind game he played on Steve? Steve rested his face in his hands, trying to control his shivering and shake off the feeling that he was a giant dildo still vibrating and waiting to be used, to be manhandled by hands and pressed into Tony’s body...

He didn’t know how long he sat like that, but it felt like it took a long time for him to get used to having limbs again, for his shivering to stop.

“Hey, you okay?”

Steve startled, looking up straight into Tony’s dark brown eyes that were wide with concern.

“Yeah, I…” Steve trailed off.

Tony came through the doorway, walking with a very faint limp. His hair was tousled like he had just been rolling about in bed, and his cheeks were flushed, lips red. He looked like he just had sex. Or a lengthy bout of masturbation with a large dildo.

Steve swallowed hard and said, just a little hoarse, “I’m okay. Just a little… tired. How about you? Looking for coffee?”

Tony said, “I ran out of apple juice in the penthouse, but I think there’s still some down here. I’m just thirsty.”

And Steve thought he knew why Tony was thirsty. He was suddenly swamped with memories of Tony’s moans, of how it felt between Tony’s thighs, pressed deep inside…

The cry of, “ _Steve, please._ ”

Steve took a deep breath. Maybe it was just a prank by Loki, a complete hallucination. But with the memory of Tony’s body fresh in his mind, Steve couldn’t help but seize on the impulse to take a leap of faith.

“Hey, did you want to go get dinner?” Steve asked, standing up and facing Tony directly.

Tony blinked at his sudden movements. “Uh, sure. Tonight? With the team?”

Steve shook his head and when he spoke again, he couldn’t quell the faint tremor in his voice. “Just the two of us. Somewhere nice, maybe?”

Steve knew he was coming across as too intense, maybe even desperate. But something about his expression caught Tony’s attention, and all that brilliance and intelligence was focused entirely on him now, dark eyes searching his face curiously. It was a heady sensation to be pinned under Tony’s watchful stare, causing a shiver to go down Steve’s back.  

“Like… a date?” Tony asked, a little tentative, but with a smile that he couldn’t repress already turning up the corners of his lips.

The reaction was encouraging.

“Yeah, like a date,” Steve confirmed, voice a little hoarse, haplessly smiling back.

“I would really like that,” Tony said, his face lit up with genuine delight.

Steve felt blooming excitement and deep relief, had to suppress the urge to vibrate in memory of a previous form he had held. He realized abruptly that he would have to go deal with Loki and his reckless magic usage at some point, and he suspected Loki was going to take undue credit for everything good that came out of this.

But talking to Loki could wait. For now, Steve had to plan a date with Tony.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is dub-con because Steve is trapped in a dildo and has no choice as to how Tony uses him, and also because Tony doesn’t know Steve’s consciousness is trapped in the dildo he uses. Both sides are interested in each other and would otherwise be enthused about having sex. 
> 
> [Prompt from kinkmeme](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1831058.html?thread=13787538): _For one night only Steve or Tony gets their consciousness trapped in a sex toy belonging to the other and experiences being used by them. Can be a dildo/vibe, fleshlight, doll, butt plug, or just a rag they use to jerk off._
> 
> I don’t know if I fulfilled this prompt very well. Anyway, Loki was interpreting what Steve wants very broadly. Steve wants to fuck Tony, so he put Steve in a dildo that he knows Tony uses to fuck himself. Because Loki is an asshole. <3


End file.
